


【授翻】【霜铁霜】坠落之际 Towers Edge

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 有些东西在Loki的脑海中挥之不去，一些可怕的痛苦，或许这些念头将会不受他控制地让别人收到伤害。他所能看见的唯一出路是倚在史塔克大厦的栏杆边缘上找一个终结。而幸运的是，Tony来救他了。





	【授翻】【霜铁霜】坠落之际 Towers Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Towers Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349395) by [AlissaShawWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites). 



Loki站在史塔克大厦的背面，在阳台栏杆边俯瞰城市。在这个高度上，沐浴在落日光辉中鳞次栉比的高楼大厦带来的晕眩感很难轻易忽视，即使只是稍微向下瞥一眼，似乎都会导致一次漫长过分的抵达水泥地面的坠落。诡计之神对坠落的感觉很是熟悉，当精致易碎的身体向着一个目的地飞快地落下去，就像坠入极乐的风的怀抱，衣角和发梢都被吹得鼓动如波涛——在最终的撞击到来之前。  
这是个诱人的想法，真的，太诱人了。当这个念头在脑海中闪现的时候他几乎要顺其自然，然而一个易于辨识又令人有些惊讶的声音阻止了他。他向下望，看见钢铁盔甲的剪影——典型的Stark式营救。  
“Mischief这是怎么了？！”他一靠近就大喊出声。  
有一会儿，Loki没说话，也不看他，只让目光停留在城市渐渐归于黑暗的轮廓上，看着窗户照亮人们生活的图景，凡人的柴米油盐落入无聊透顶的俗套，可他们还是过得很快乐。如果几年前他的目的达到了，情况又会怎样不同呢？  
“Mischief，拜托。”Tony焦急的声音迫使他看向那边，“Loki，别这样。这是怎么了，你会受伤的。”他离得足够近了，如果Loki跳下去他一定能抓住，可这个距离还是留给Loki足够的空间。他知道要想让Loki动弹不得很容易，但几个月的相处也让Tony明白，不知所措的情绪对他们彼此同样危险。“我们下来，到安全的地方再谈谈，好吗？”  
Loki又忽视了他，这一次连借口都懒得去找：“我猜是你的好朋友JARVIS告诉你我在这儿了？有意思，我还以为它早盼着摆脱我了。”  
“JARVIS很喜欢你，你让事情变得有意思多了。”Tony缓慢而谨慎地向神明靠近，但是后者伸出一只手把他推开了，“好吧好吧，我后退！但是拜托，在窗台或梯子上你起码得有四个支撑点！”  
Loki答应了，手放在栏杆上，他抓得很紧，以至于指节都像是泛着白色的光。“别碰我，Anthony。”  
他点头。“明白，明白了。你想谈谈吗？”Loki摇了摇头，“我不打算就这么离开，但如果你不想说话也没关系，我来说。”他在相距一英尺多一点儿的栏杆上坐下来。  
面罩揭开，露出他的脸，显然他非常焦虑和疲惫，眼袋又深又暗，十分明显。这立即让Loki感到了悲伤：“你又睡在实验室里了，我把你叫醒了，是吗？”  
“我愿意在这里，和你一起。”  
“为什么？你可不至于真的希望在你的阳台边缘这样看地面。”  
“我曾经也这么做过，我敢肯定，原因都差不多。”他说，“当然我通常都还有一个什么人在另一边陪着我，有人说说话。”  
Loki似乎将眼泪憋了回去：“你以为我们能说什么？”  
Tony耸肩：“你想说什么都行，我知道你一度对中庭的电视台很有好感，或者你今晚想吃什么——”  
“今晚我不需要晚饭。”  
Tony叹了口气：“我就怕你这么说。不如我们好好谈谈你为什么在这里。”  
“我已经说了——”  
Tony打断了他：“我知道，但事情很可能还没有那么糟。”  
他们都沉默下来，Tony看着Loki，而后者依然低头看向地面，他的皮肤苍白，甚至似乎每一秒都在恶化。“为什么，”Loki忽然开口，“你又为什么在这里，你说可能是相思的原因。”  
Tony又一次叹息：“我不……”  
“你要我开口，却甚至不想和我说话。”  
“好吧，好吧，”他说话时无意识地摆着手腕，“有时我的噩梦太多，我累了，而且也……害怕？相比之下想想再也不用处理这一切就简单得多，当这个念头出现在脑海里的时候我根本停不下来。”他的声音越来越柔和，也越来愈恐惧，“我还不够强大。”  
“你做得足够了，Anthony。你已经处理了生命中那么多的痛苦，那么多这么，你克服了所有。”  
“我只是为了活下来，我获得了我本不该有的生命。”  
Loki的肢体语言开始改变了，他将自己从边缘拉回来，靠在栏杆上，不再是刚才那个过于危险的姿势。他低语的声音轻得让Tony几乎听不见：“那是你应得的，不该有的事你的那些职位，”他的呼吸急促起来，变得不太规律，“你怎么做到的，你怎么能让我留在这里？”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“我看见你的噩梦了，Anthont。我有很多还没公开承认的东西，其中之一就是我的能力，不仅是幻觉和无穷无尽的小刀，不为人知的比比皆是，比如我看得见记忆、噩梦和人心的绝望。我知道我是你失眠的原因，知道你在噩梦里重温纽约入侵。尽管如此你还是让我留在你的屋子里，给我食物和照顾，让我和你睡在一张床上，成为你的弱点，然后你称我为一个情人——你怎么能？你怎么可能允许这样的事情？”  
“Mischief，”Tony措手不及，他艰难地吞咽了一些，“我不怪你，也不恨你，我只是有时候又想起来了。”  
“为什么你不恨我呢，我恨的。”  
“Mischief，”Tony低语，“别这样，Loki，我不恨你，你也不该这样。那天发生的事情是所有的人都没有办法控制的，只有控制你的人才应该为此负责。你知道，你不责怪一个不能自控的人。”  
Loki生了气，身体前倾，又离开了栏杆的支撑：“是这样吗？那你和Bucky之间的冲突呢？我知道那场战斗，你责怪他，为什么不怪我？”  
他的坐立不安在神的怒火下更甚了：“我不知道你还知道了那个，好吧，”他含糊地抱怨，“我一点都不为此骄傲好吗？我被愤怒蒙蔽了，比愤怒更甚，事实上比暴怒更甚，这让我很震惊，更伤人的不是他做了什么而是Steve隐瞒了什么。显然我们没有太多机会在一起但我更希望他能坐下来跟我解释一下发生了什么而不是欺骗。不管你信不信，我是个成年人而但凡他能以对一个成年人的态度来对我那我也会表现得正常一点。我是想说，我用那种方式对待Bucky是错的，但我只是不太理智。后来我们和好了，他在这儿住下了不是吗？”  
Loki的姿势又软化了，起初这吓了Tony一跳，让他错觉他要跳下去。Tony飞快地一只手拉住Loki的手，另一只将他压在栏杆上。“别、别那么做。”他恳求。  
“我很抱歉，Anthony。”  
“我也是，抱歉让你这么担心我。其实没什么好担心的，也许你该做一些治疗，我们一切。你知道吗，我们可以互相帮助。所以，现在我们能跳到另一边去开始这个吗？”  
Loki点头，最终让自己越过金属的栏杆倒在安全的平台上，直到他双脚都踏在了安全的地方他的眼泪才开始滑落下来。他知道它们一直都试着要掉下来，却一直坚持到现在。难以避免的是他的双腿发软，呼吸也变得紊乱，在Tony自己还没有翻过栏杆的时候他已经几乎完全失控地抽泣起来。  
“没事了，深呼吸，我在这里，没事了。”他说，紧紧拥抱着Loki，“没关系，发泄出来会好的。”  
他们坐在阳台上，忘记了夜晚的寒冷，头顶星光，脚下是人世。在几个小时苦涩的黑暗中，他们彼此就是世上仅有的存在。于是他们在彼此慰藉的臂弯里入眠，这是几个月来头一个没有噩梦的夜晚。


End file.
